


{Tea cakes}

by Hyoukaa



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyoukaa/pseuds/Hyoukaa
Summary: "Impressive," she declared when she walked over to gain their attention. "I'm surprised the great king himself would stoop so low as to divulge in commoners food." she sarcastically spoke with a smirk poised on her mouth.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Kudos: 13





	{Tea cakes}

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: all noticeable characters are owned by and will always be owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I know it's upsetting ~

Tea cakes

//hyuga neji x tenten//

  
  
There are three types of people that walk home from school: the ones who listen to music, the one who _ALWAYS_ (I mean always) walks home with their friends, and then there's Tenten. Walking home with a box of tea cakes sticking out the end of her blazer pocket and stuffing them in her mouth.  
  
Now that wouldn't be a problem if she wasn't walking home after deciding to get tea cakes for herself after buying a book that perfectly describes her current situation, ' _surrounded by idiots_ '.  
  
Well not quite, more like the idiots, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji with Naruto trailing behind them, were coming In her direction right after she decided to open another tea cake and shove it in her mouth.  
  
And as the proximity before their inevitable collision became smaller she was mentally panicking as to whether she should run in the opposite direction or shove the whole thing in her mouth and saunter past them like nothing is wrong with the world.  
  
But before she could come to a swift decision she heard Naruto shout out to her, "Tenten! You have any of those to spare?" Her situation was an unexpected one but not detestable, so she took the box out of her pocket and chucked it to Naruto allowing him to have the remaining four and do what he pleased with them.  
  
"Thanks Tenten, you're the best." He said as he ruffled her hair lightly, which caught her off guard but she released a small smile. "Hey guys! We can have one each!" She heard Naruto proclaim as she walked off.  
  
As the next day rolled around she thought nothing of her previous encounter, walking into school with her mind clear. But as she neared her form room she found a very enthusiastic Naruto waving in her direction. "Tenten! Come over here." his voice was undoubtedly loud as other students in the corridor turned to her scowling slightly at Narutos annoying actions. Causing her to glow slightly red as her mind rioted stuck in self-perpetuated mental violence as whether to ignore him or comply with his demands. Although her curiosity got the best of her as she quietly hurried towards him focusing her eyes on the ground whilst her flush subdued.  
  
"Hey Naruto, what's up?" she stood in front of him keeping her distance even as she looked up to face him.  
  
"Tenten, I was wondering if you would come with me to get those things you gave us yesterday. Man they were good!" He looked at her and his bright, blue eyes lit up.  
  
' _The notion would be touching_ ' she thought, ' _if he was not so excited by the prospect of eating food_ '. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his genuine happiness and complied thinking she had nothing better to do.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I'll come with you, meet me by the main gate after school and don't be late," she called out behind her as she entered her form room. "Or I'll leave you behind." she murmured to herself.  
  
Her day continued with nothing out of the ordinary occurring. Tedious lessons filled with uninteresting learning and characterless people. And by fourth period she was craving her lunch break. Not to eat food per se but so she can talk with her friends who were _slightly_ less boring, especially when it came to Sakura and Ino arguing.  
  
Although they decided to make her the subject of their 25-minute lunch break when she casually and accidentally revealed that she ran into the four ' _hottest guys_ ' in their grade. Inos words, not hers.  
  
"Nothing happened Ino I literally walked past them and Naruto asked for what I was eating, so I gave him the rest and went on my way. Does that answer your question?" She laid the monotone on thick as she asked them, shifting her eyes between both of their protruding glares. Before returning to her salad she quickly glanced up at the two who shared a look before returning to their usual bickering gossip. Her eyebrow quirked slightly at their glance which seemingly did not go unnoticed by Hinata who glanced at her friend with interest. ' _was that really all that happened Tenten?_ '  
  
By the end of the day, Tenten found herself walking towards the school gate, keeping her promise to Naruto that she would go with him to get those ' _things_ ' he so desperately wanted. Although when she walked up to the gate spotting Naruto by his bright bleach-blond hair she found he was not alone. But that their so-called ' _adventure_ ', in his words, would be joined by none other than Neji Hyuga. The legendary asshole himself.  
  
"Impressive," she declared when she walked over to gain their attention. "I'm surprised the great king himself would stoop so low as to divulge in commoners food." she sarcastically spoke with a smirk poised on her mouth.  
  
He scowled at her comment and Naruto laughed at her joke, even though she was being serious, (mostly) and pulled Neji along as they walked down the lane.  
  
Most of their walk was filled with Naruto talking about his day and making comments about certain shops and stalls they walked past that either stood out to him or that he held some sort of memory there.  
  
"Hey look there's that corner shop that I showed you, you really liked their sweet selection didn't you?-"  
  
And so on until they arrived at their destination and Tenten halted and they strode up beside her.  
  
"This is the place," she announced. Naruto exhaled with excitement swinging the door open of the quite shop as Neji trailed behind him. Leaving Tenten to take up the rear.  
  
It was a small shop filled with two isles and a counter within its four walls. Almost every available space filled with sweets and chocolates, with one remaining wall containing a freezer for cold drinks such as milk and ice tea and treats such as ice-lollies. A small fan did its job whirring up above, keeping the heat out on this reasonably warm summers day.  
  
"You can get these in a lot of shops," she said as she pointed to what Naruto was looking for, "but I find the ones in this shop taste the best and would recommend them, also this place isn't too far a walk from the school so it's nice to come here as not many people do."  
  
Naruto picked up two boxes of the tea cakes, each box contains ten, and rushed over to the counter almost slamming them down which startled the tired sales clerk, awaking him from his dazed state. He pooled the money from his pockets almost hopping on one foot to the next as he readily awaited his treat.  
  
Satisfied with his response Tenten turned to the other member of their party who was standing quietly by the frozen aisle observing the selection presented to him. Tenten sidled up beside him keeping a respectable distance. "you getting anything?" she asked as she observed the selection.  
  
"I was deciding which one to get, the blue one or the orange one." He pointed between the two flavours.  
  
"well, why don't we get one each and then we can have half of each others." She stared pointedly at him as he shrugged his shoulders and complied. She picked out the blue one while he the orange.  
  
After they walked up to the counter and paid they walked outside to find Naruto sitting on the bench under the vector. He stood as soon as he saw them walk out and waved devouring a tea cake, bits of the sticky marshmallow around his mouth.  
  
He swallowed, "Thanks Tenten I really appreciate you showing me this place. I'd love to stay but I promised teme I'd meet with him so see you two tomorrow." and before either of them could protest he was running in the opposite direction.  
  
They looked at each other, both stifling laughs turning away from direct eye contact as they fell into a compatible silence walking side by side at a calming speed. And as promised Tenten passed half of her lolly to Neji as he did the same. Consuming their treats at a quicker pace than desired to avoid the sticky delight flowing over their fingers in the hot weather.  
  
Neji suddenly stopped in the middle of the pavement and clutched his forehead muttering the word "brain-freeze" under his breath. This caused Tenten to almost double over in a laughing fit, but she composed herself enough to be standing upright whilst laughing. As her laughter subdued she opened her eyes to see him still holding his forehead and found herself thinking ' _how rare is it for someone to see him as vulnerable as he is now?_ '  
  
The thought warmed her, she finished off the rest of her lolly and chucked the stick in the bin before grabbing Neji's hand and pulling him behind her as he looked at her in shock. Slowly his shock subsided and he relaxed into her hold walking up beside her.  
  
The day was a long one, they could take their time.


End file.
